five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Rufus Lore
'Introduction' 'Personality' 'History (Fairy Tail Manga)' Rufus was selected to represent his guild along Sting, Rogue Cheney, Orga Nanagear and Yukino Agria and compete in the Grand Magic Games in the year X791. He and his team managed to win first place in the preliminary round. Rufus enters the arena with the rest of his team to enormous applause. He later decides to participate in the first event much to audience delight due him being fan favorite known as The Minstrel Who Sings to the Red Moon . Before the Hidden event begins, he replies to Nullpudding's complaints about Fairy Tail's advantage, saying that having two teams will become Fairy Tail's weakness, since allies can be taken hostage or be interrogated in order to find out the allies' strengths and weaknesses 'Five World War Prologue' 'Summit Invasion Arc' Rufus along with his fellow guild mate Orga Nanagear were assigned as body guards by their Guild Master Sting Eucliffe to the Five World Summit. Before he along with Orga expressed that if got hostile at the summit that they be would ready for a fight. Though insisted they diplomatic first. 'Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign' (Note:Non-Canon) Rufus Lore was a orphan that was taken in by Speare Querade a wizard who was Famous in in use of Memory Make Magic as student. At 12 years old eventually by request of his teacher they joined the Sabertooth Guild who Speare was invited to join by his old comrade Jiemma. However Jiemma was originally against this because he was a mere hild at the time but relented. However he would not wear the guild mark until he showed result in his training. His master originally put him through grueling and harsh training to bring out his potential. Not long after his Teacher was called by Jiemma to take on a S-Class Job, Whih Rufus originally wanted to go with him, But he refused on the pretext that 'S-Class Jobs ''' are to dangerous but promised him that he would take him on the next job if it was not an S-Class. He then told to continue his training while he was gone. One week later his teacher returned but in horrible condition having lost his arm on the job. He over heard his teacher talking to Jiemma and tell him he was quttting the guild and was about to die. Aster Mountains Arc Mount Hokabe Arc '''Relationships Alliance Sting Eucliffe Orga Nanagear Rogue Cheney Minerva Orland 4th Division Rojuro Otortibashi Uryu Ishida Medical Division Shizune Coalition 'Powers and Abilities' As a member of one of Fiore strongest guild, Sabertooth and one its strongest members, Rogue is a very skilled wizard. As such he was chosen to be assigned as one of his guild master, Sting Eucliffe bodyguards at the Chitsujo summit, he was even able to hold his against CP9 Kalifa for a bit, during the Summit Invasion. During the war so far, he was even able to defeat Privaron Espada Dordori Alessandro Del Soccario in his released form, during the battle at Aster Mountains. 'Magic' Memory-Make (メモリメイク Memori Meiku): An Ancient Spell from past times and a rare type of Molding Magic that grants him control over the peculiar "element" of memory. Memory-Make allows Rufus to "memorize" other forms of Magic he happens to behold and, in a similar fashion to Mimic, to utilize them as his own. What makes this Magic so special, however, is the possibility to combine more memorized spells to create completely new ones, which merge the effects of the original ones together; something which makes Memory-Make extremely versatile. Once a spell has been memorized, Rufus is also shown capable of "forgetting" it, rendering it utterly useless when employed against him, and thus making him immune to techniques he's happened to see at least once. In addition, he can use memories of himself to a degree, creating afterimages which can act as distractions when engaged in battle. While employing this Magic of him, much like many other Molding Mages, he's most commonly shown assuming a stance, which has him point the outstretched index and middle fingers of both hands towards his temples; a gesture which is followed by the generation of several spiraling glyphs in close proximity, usually behind him. * Memory-Make: Karma of the Burning Land (燃ユル大地ノ業 Moyuru Daichi no Gō): An offensive move replicating the effects of Fire Magic which Rufus memorized in the past, Karma of the Burning Land allows him, after he has assumed his usual stance, to set fire on the very ground he touches with one of his hands, causing large and fierce blazes, growing larger and larger as they get farther from him, to be directed at his targets from below. This spell was shown to be damaging enough to have CP9 agent Kalifa to use Iron Body, to negate the attack by half, even admitting it would have bad if she hadn't used it against Rufus attack. It was powerful enough to defeat Dordori in his released form. * Memory-Make: Sword of Frozen Black Lightning (凍エル黒雷ノ剣 Kogoeru Kokurai no Tsurugi): An offensive technique showcasing the combination capabilities of Memory-Make which Rufus came up with by combining his memories of Orga Nanagear's Lightning God Slayer Magic with the memories of Gray Fullbuster's Ice-Make. By moving one of his outstretched arms, fingers extended, towards his target, he is able to summon forth a rather large number of black lightning bolts, striking the targeted area from above. When each of such pillars of electricity hits, it is shown to generate a spiky formations of ice, which surges upwards from the point of contact. * Memory-Make: Shrine of Turbulent Fang (荒ブル風牙ノ社 Araburu Fūga no Yashiro): By swiping one of his arms in the opponent's direction, Rufus can generate several vertical whirlwinds of medium size, which rapidly hone in on the target by moving across the ground to reach them. When they connect with the foe, such spiraling currents of air seemingly combine into a single, much larger one, which strikes the desired target with enough blunt force to lift them in the air and sweep them away. It was powerful enough to cancel out Dordori Alessandro Del Soccario's Ave Mellizos attack. * Memory-Make: Blade of Flashing Lightning: Combining forms of Magic he memorized, Rufus creates a giant trapped in ice, carrying a weapon enhanced with lightning * Memory-Make: Colorful Slashing Attack Flames: Memorizing certain forms of Magic from books, Rufus lets out a red wave, further enhanced with lightning, it was powerful enough to strike back Dordoni. * Forget: Just like he can memorize enemies' spells, Rufus is subsequently capable of "forgetting" them, something which allows him to nullify said spells no matter who's casting them. By making things "forgotten", Rufus thus becomes immune to their use, with techniques he's already seen becoming completely ineffective against him. He used this technique on one of Dordori cyclone's. * Memory-Make: Afterimage : By manipulating the memories his opponents have of him during a certain situation, Rufus can create intangible copies of himself, capable of talking but impervious to damage, which, if attacked, will simply waver like a Thought Projection, not being affected whatsoever. * Memory Make: Violent Winds of Destruction: An offensive move that creates a strong gust of wind, capable of sending a Demonized Dosu Kinuta to the side of a mountain. * Memory-Make: A Night of Falling Stars (星降ル夜ニ Hoshi Furu Yoru ni) : After pinpointing his foes' location through memories of data related to them, Rufus assumes his Memory-Make stance and then extends his arms outwards, releasing light from his body, which is subsequently shaped in a series of large beams, reminiscent of shooting stars, which scatter and change their trajectory to target different opponents no matter their position, striking them with great force. After a year of training Rufus enhanced his technique, they were strong enough to kill several White Zetsu clones. * Memory Make: Poison Water Dragon: ''' * '''Memory Make: Armory Storm: * Memory Make: Bolts of Fire: * Memory Make: Great Wall: * Memory Make: Iron Ice Wall: * Memory Make: Atomic Fire: * Memory Make: Diamond Dust Tempest: * Memory Make: Boiling Hell Sea: Physical Abilities * Enhanced Durability: 'Trivia' Category:Sabertooth Category:4th Division Category:Alliance Category:Soldier Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Fire Manipulation Users Category:Lightning Manipulation Users Category:Illusion Manipulation Users Category:Poison Manipulation Users Category:Wind Manipulation Users Category:A-Class Fighters Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Student Category:Metal Manipulation Users Category:Ice Manipulation Users Category:Darkness Manipulation Users Category:2nd Fleet Category:Memory Manipulation Users Category:Caster Magic User Category:Telekinesis Category:Wizard World